


All My Heart all My Soul is Yours

by ThePoetess



Category: Les Miserables
Genre: Love ❤️, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoetess/pseuds/ThePoetess
Summary: Combeferre meets Feuilly and sparks fly - literally as Combeferre finds his lab partner to be a great friend and maybe more.





	All My Heart all My Soul is Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [To my Combeferre](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=To+my+Combeferre).



"You do know not to make the school go up in flames right?" The new kid with the bright red hair smiled at Combeferre as he nodded and bobbed his head nervously "Yup - I do - relax - I'm not gonna blow up the school -"


End file.
